Today, many users acquire software products from electronic marketplaces. The catalog for an electronic marketplace from which customers may choose software products may include a large number of software products that typically increase on a daily basis. Maintaining high quality standards for the software products can be challenging for providers of such electronic marketplaces.
The significant variation in the software and hardware configuration of smartphone, tablet, and other types of computing devices can make it difficult for developers to create software products that execute properly on a wide range of devices. For example, a developer might test the operation of their software products on a single device that they own. It is, however, usually cost prohibitive for a developer to purchase many physical devices to use for testing. A software product that does not execute properly can be frustrating to both the developer and to the customers that acquire the program from an electronic marketplace.
In an attempt to maintain the quality of the software products offered by an electronic marketplace, software products submitted to the electronic marketplace might be tested for various types of issues before the software products are made available to customers. For instance, some or all of the software products may be tested for operational issues. The analysis and testing of these software products, however, may require a significant investment in time and money by the provider of the electronic marketplace.